Field of the Invention
My invention relates to improvements in automatic bowl cleaners, of the type which contains a solid disinfectant; the dispenser of such disinfectants being marketed e.g., under the U.S. registered trademark of Blu Boy and other names, consist of a glass jar capped by a closure, encircled by a single row of square apertures. The bowl cleaner is placed at the bottom of the toilet tank immediately after the water in the tank has been flushed. When the water again rises in the tank, it will, on reaching the level of the apertures in the closure, flow through the apertures into the container and dissolve rather minute quantities of the generally blue colored solid disinfectant contained therein; when the toilet is flushed the solution will flow in with the water and remain standing in the toilet bowl until a subsequent flushing and so on; the disinfecting solution, while standing in the bowl, automatically dissolves stains in and disinfects the latter.
The major drawback of these types of bowl cleaners is, that the solid disinfectant when reaching a lower level in the container, will not easily dissolve in the water entering through its apertures. The reason for this is that the water column in the container becomes higher as the level of the solid disinfectant drops and thus exerts increasing pressure on the latter, preventing it from dissolving properly in and flowing out with the water. The ensuing result is, then that the bowl cleaner loses its effectiveness and the disinfectant practically remains in the lower part of the container, incapable of being carried along with the water into the toilet bowl.
This drawback is eliminated by my invention, as will be fully explained.